


Through the dust, I will rise again

by Rogerina



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogerina/pseuds/Rogerina
Summary: Ben goes to a night out with the cast, what could go wrong?: absolutely everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacandLacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacandLacy/gifts), [MichaelMyersGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/gifts).



> Hope you guys like it! I know my writing skills are really poor  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes: please point them out. English is my second language  
> This is also a gift to the amazing writers MacandLacy and MichaelMyersgirl. Hope they enjoy it

When Ben woke up, what he saw was only dark: he tried to look around frantically but soon he realized that was limited in his movement. His hand, his feet, as well as his neck were chained together, probably to a pipe.

He had no idea how he ended up there.

He tried to recall last night's event, before all this darkness and confusion: he went out with Rami, Joe, and Gwil to celebrate Singer's dismissal: in fact, nobody loved to work with the American director because he was despotic and arrogant.

The young actor remembered that he got out form the pub to smoke a cigarette and suddenly he felt a hand grabbing him from behind, putting a wet rag upon his face. He tried to fight it but soon he lost consciousness and fall into oblivion.

Now he was tied up, confused and terribly frightened.

 

When Rami, Joe, and Gwil didn't see the young blond actor return, they started to worry. It didn't take more than half an hour to smoke a cigarette. They got out to call him but soon felt panic rising, creating a knot in their throat. 

There was no sign of Ben, apart two: a still lit cigarette on the pavement, and next to it Ben's broken phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it! i know i have a really bad writing style, so please let me know if there are any error

\- Sir, you must calm down! Freaking out will not help your friend- said the police inspector

\- How can I calm down, Ben's just been kidnapped and now God only knows where he is!- shouted Rami; normally the young american actor was a calm and collected person, but at that moment he felt the full weight of the situation. He was the biggest of the four, but Ben was only 26, practically the baby in the group.

Gwil and Joe were behind him, with tears and terror in their eyes:everyone had become attached to that angel-faced boy, with that big and sincere eyes and with that smile at the same time sweet and cheeky.

The only three of them felt lost and incomplete.

Fortunately, after a while arrived Brian with Roger in toe; they had practically become the adoptive fathers of the cast.

\- So, what do you know?- asked brain to the inspector?

\- We're checking the tapes on the bar's camera. Unfortunately, the boy is clearly seen-

"Ben, his name is Ben," Roger interrupted abruptly

-Ben- resumed the inspector - being grabbed by a man, who we can not identify because of the mask he was wearing. We saw him put a rag over Ben's mouth, probably had to contain some kind of drug because soon Ben fainted and so he was loaded on a black van. Fortunately, we can see the first numbers of the license plate; our agents are working on this track- said the inspector.

\- So basically you do not have a fucking thing! - Roger shouted back. The policeman's calm bothered him. Ben was, who knows where and who knows under what conditions and that man referred to him as a simple number of infinite cases and not like the boy they all loved.

-Calm down, Roger. What do you have to do now? - Brain asked. Inside was a cauldron of anxiety, anguish, and terror but he knew he had to keep himself lucid, for Ben's own good.

\- Until we can rebuild the license plate, or the kidnappers don’t call, nothing can be done. That is why all your phones will be put under control. I advise you to come back home- concluded the inspector.

"Come on guys, let's get away from this place of incompetents," Roger said as he and Brian took the remaining three actors in their arms.

They went to Ben's London home, of which Roger had the keys. Being in that house put the five men in anguish but at the same time, it was also the only place where they wanted to stay because they saw Ben in it and this also gave them comfort.

\- It was all our fault, we had to watch him better. If we had, all of this would not have happened, "Joe said, tears streaming down his cheeks

"Do not say that you could not know, and Ben would not want you to blame yourself for something you could not avoid," Brian replied, trying to comfort him.

At that moment Roger's phone rang and promptly the drummer answered

\- Hello-

-He is here with me, dear Roggie-


	3. Chapter 3

Those words made Roger's blood run cold. He had recognized that voice, he'd never forget it because it was the same thumping in his nightmares.  
\- You again! Let him go now! - said Roger, who in the meantime had put the call on speaker. Brian also understood who it was and felt the blood gagging in his veins.  
A creepy grin followed from the other end of the line.  
\- But dear Roggie, how can I let him go? It looks like you so much! It's been 42 years and I have to take revenge for every fucking minute of those years! Do not hope that he will be as lucky as you were. You will only find his body! Now you have to excuse me, but I have a little blond angel to play with - and closed the call  
Roger turned toward Brian: he couldn't be back after all these years. It couldn't have been him! At that point, tears of fear and anger were streaming down Roger's cheeks, tears that had been repressed for 42 years.  
Roger and Brian knew very well what Ben would have gone through; just the idea broke their heart into million pieces.  
Brian tried to maintain himself as calm as possible and went to put in a brotherly embrace Roger, whispering in the sweetest and gentlest voice he could manage:  
" everything will be okay, Rog. We had defeated him once, we can defeat it again"  
"Bri, he had 42 years to improve his technique. He is a crazy, revengeful bastard. I can not think of what my son is going through now.- said Roger with the voice broken by sobs.   
He knew that crying wouldn't have resolved anything and that they have to act soon. So he wiped away his tears and looked at Brian. They had some explaining to do to do to the young actors who were looking at them with eyes wide open.

BEN P.O.V

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and fear grew out in my chest.  
Then a hand took the blindfold off of my eyes.  
" Hi Ben" said a creepy, sing-song voice. "I brought some plays.We will have a lot of fun together"  
As he said this, that strange man opened a bag.   
I managed to see inside and wished I had never done it. There were knives, tasers, baseball bats.  
Whatever he intended to do, it would not be pleasant.  
\- See darling, I have a lot of time to recover- said that crazy man

 

How I wanted to go home


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really bad, so i warn you before reading it

Roger and Brian took a seat in front of the boys.   
Now it would have come the hardest part: the explanations.  
" See guys" started Roger "when a Night at the opera came out, we recevied a lot of threats, especially for Bohemian Rhapsody. It was controversial, good God, we were controversial! None of us took seriously that threats until a night, when a lad the same age as Freddie, offered to me a drink. Shortly after I fainted and when I woke up i was tied up and gagged. I'll save you the details. It's to painful for me.  
I was found after three days by Freddie, Deaky and Bri, who managed to put togheter al the clues; even at that time the police didn't help much. That crazy psycho escaped, saying that sooner or later he would have had his revenge.  
We never heard of him again until now.  
It's all my fault, he is going after Ben because he didn't have finished with me".

"Enough" said Rami "it's not absolutely your fault. If someone is to blame then it's that bastard. You have defeted him once in three, now we are five, we're stronger". In the actors' eyes there were the determination of not losing their baby brother.  
Roger and Brian, speachless, nodded.

 

Ben didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew that every minute of his staying there was an agony. That bastard had beaten him up until he fainted for the pain.  
Ben felt that a large part of his ribs were broken and he hoped there wasn't an internal bleeding.  
The most disturbing thing about this whole ordeal was knowing that the same things that has been done to him, had been done also to Roger. He couldn't, he wouldn't, wnat to imagine the pain of a man he considered as the father he never had.  
The blond actor didn't know how much time had passed since he woke up and, unfortunately, didn't know if he would ever been found. He wanted to say to Roger how much he loved him as a father, as well as to the three actors he considered as his older brothers, and to Brian, the adopotive uncle.  
He wanted so bad to go away from this hell, and he would have done anything in order to beat that psycho.

 

Then the door opened


	5. Chapter 5

"Look who is awake, the blondie guy"  
"What do you want from me?" asked Ben weakly  
"Have fun with you" said the man, with a too cheerful voice. "I've brought a friend". As he said so, the crazy man took a kinife from the bag.  
"Oh, how much fun we'll have together".

The man proceeded to cut the boy so, too many times to count , especially on the chest. He enjoyed seeing the blood coming out from the poor boy.  
Ben, in the meantime, never shouted, not even once. He didn't want to give this kind of satisfaction to that psycho.  
" I didn't suceed to break with Taylor but I will with you" said the creepy man.  
Then he sat down beside Ben and, slowly he slowly put the knife in the young actor chest, just below his ribs.  
He stared in the boy's green eyes that were full of pain, and started to speak.  
"I think you'd like to know why am I doing all of this. The answer is only one: revenge. I had to be the Quenn's drummer, I had to have the miney, the fame, the fun that that little blonde shit had. I have much more talent than him. I'm better, I AM THE BEST"  
"No" interrupted Ben feebly " You're not better than him, you will never be as good, talented human as him"  
"Shut up" shouted the guy angerly the man. He started to suffocate Ben with so much rage that he did not notice he had lost the cuff's keys.  
They had fallen just near Ben's hands, so he grabbed them fast, without being noticed, even ih he was near unconsciousness for the pain and lack of air.  
He began to fiddle with the keys: everything was going dark, confused and then...

 

CLICK

 

He had done it! He succeded in untying himself from the chains.  
The young actor picked up the last energies in his body, a rush of adrenaline pervaded his veins. He raised his right arm and threw a fist at the madman's temple, which fell to the ground, unconscious.  
Ben didn't waste time: he freed his feet, then he he pulled the knife from the wound and with it he cut the rope around his neck  
The blood started floowing freerly from the deepest wound.  
He said to himself that if he wanted to get out frome here alive, he had to try to stop the flow.  
Nearby there was the blidfold: Ben took it and made a superficial bandage around the woud: he didn't have time to think for the other cuts.  
It was enough until the helps arrives.  
He knew that his friends weren't much away.  
Bandaged as best he could the wound, he handcuffed the madman to the pipe where he had been chained up until then.  
He opened the door, went out and what he saw made his heart jump.

 

Here there was Roger, with Brian and his three friend in toe.

But relief didn't last long.

He felt his legs gave out under his weight and prepared for the hard impact with the ground. It never came: Roger had taken him and now he was holding him gently in his arms.  
Before going into the oblivion that called him, he heard a voice, Roger's voice, telling him:  
"You're safe, son, everything will be fine"  
Then Ben closed his eyes: the darkness had won over him


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the rescue in Roger p.o.v.   
> I hope you like it.   
> Also I'm sorry if there are any grammatical, or even geographical, errors, so please point them out.  
> Reviews are well accepted!

_Roger P.O.V_

 

It was essential to find Ben as soon as possible.

Every minutes that he spent with that madman meant agony for my kid.

My mind went back to what happened so many years ago: I was sure that in my memories I would have found the necessary clue to find Ben.

Suddenly I was thrown into those painful memories, it was almost too much to bear but I had to do it for Ben.

I retraced every detail in the hope of finding something that would help me locate Ben.

Then I remembered of a piece of paper in which there was an address: it corresponded to a country house halfway between London and Winchester.

Ben must be there. He couldn't have brought him in the same place where i was held: it was too simple and predictable, even for a psycho like him.

" He had a country house, Ben could be there" i said to the boys and Brian, who had an empty look in their eyes, thinking of something to help Ben.

They didn't do any questions and so I gave them the address. We took my car and went as fast as the car could go to that house.

When we arrived there the view was spooky. The house was in decline, the grass was tall and untreated.

But then we saw a van, the same that took Ben away from the pub. The first numbers of the license plate were the same because I remembered them very well.

We directed to the door. I wasn't locked, fortunately. We entered and instinctively went for basement. Once we arrived to the basement's door we saw someone we wouldn't have hoped to see: there stood a battered and broken, but  _alive_ Ben. 

All of were shocked from the view that greeted us. Then I saw the kid's legs go wobbly and I run to him, taken the broken lad into my arms, holding him as gentle as possible.

He looked into me eyes: in them i saw, beside the pain, relief. When Ben went unconscious, I panicked so i placed, too scared, two fingers into his neck, trying to find a pulse. It was barely there.

There was no time to waste.

" Someone hurry to call a damn ambulance, his pulse is barely there" i said frantically.

It was like holding a lifeless rag doll. 

After all of this I couldn't lose him.

Rami quickly phoned for an ambulance, but waiting for it was excruciating, because everyone feared that the kid's hearth, or breath, or even both, would eventually stopped.

 

 

 

Fortunately the ambulance arrived quickly. The paramedics wasted no time into put Ben into a stretcher, putting above his mouth an oxygen mask. 

He was fast wheeled into the ambulance as a young female paramedic told us if someone wished to go with him.

The boys and Brian beckoned me to go. 

"Where are you taking him" asked Joe, before the paramedics closed the ambulance's door.

"to the Royal Hampshire County Hospital, in Winchester, it's not really fare from here".

I got into the ambulance and for the entire ride I held Ben's hand, like if it my life-saving, in order to have something to remind me that my kid was there and not into that bastard's hands.

After a while we arrived at the hospital. I was told to wait in the waiting room as Ben was wheeled fast from me.

There was nothing I could do, so I sat down, tired and worried to death in the uncomfortable plastic chair, waiting for the boys to come and to hear news about Ben's conditions.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The waiting was excruciating.

The time passed not knowing how Ben was after all this ordeal, felt like an eternity.  

Finally a doctor came out from the room where the young actor was being treated. The most worrying thing was the doc's expression.

Suddenly he said:"Ben is in critical condition. He lost a lot of blood from the cuts and the stab wound that, fortunately, didn't hit any major organ. But he has many broken ribs and one of them had perforated a lung, so he needs surgery".

" What are his chance of surviving the surgery?" said Brian.

"Around 50%. If the surgery go well and he makes the night, the chance will increase, probably."

"Do everything you have to do, save our boy" Roger said softly.

The doctor nodded and entered Ben's room. Shortly he exited wheeling Ben and disappearing into the operating room. 

 

 

 

Three hours passed without any news about Ben.

Roger keep asking the receptionist if she had any news but she had none.Brian sat with his head in his hands while Rami, Joe and Gwil  walked back and forth in the corridor.

Then the surgeon came out and went to the anxious group of member waiting.

He started: " Ben is alive, the surgery was successful, even if his hearth stopped once during the surgery, but we restarted it soon after. Now he's in his room and if you want you can visit him but do not be scared by the view. He's attached to a lot of machines, but they are there to help him. He's out from the anesthesia, and shouldn't be waking up any time soon."

The five men gradually absorbed the news and felt relief washing over them: Ben-  _their_ Ben- was alive, battered, but alive and that was the most important thing.

They were lead to Ben's room and when they saw him couldn't hold back a gasp. The actor looked so small, so fragile, so damn young. he was white as the bed's sheet and there were multiple machine attached to him; upon his mouth there was an oxygen mask because he couldn't completely breath of his own.

Roger was the first one to react and went to sit into a chair near the bed, holding the kid's hand. Rami, Joe, Gwil and Brian also took a seat and each put hands on the boy.

They needed to touch him, to feel him there and not in the hands' of that psycho, they needed to know the ben wouldn't vanish again.

All of them made a promise: the wouldn't let Ben out of their sight again. Everything was okay, now it was only necessary to wait for Ben's eyes to open

 

 

 

_Meanwhile, on the house where Ben was held_

 

Richard Walmart woke up only to be chained to a pipe. He looked around himself frantically for the boy. That little piece of shit had escaped, like his predecessor, from his revenge.

When he would have freed himself from the pipe he promised to go again after, and kill, the actor boy and the old drummer. Finally he would have got his revenge after all so many years.

But he didn't had the chance.

Police, who had been called by Rami, broke down soon after his awakening, taking Richard into custody.

That was the end for Richard Walmart: he would spent the rest of his life in jail,he would never come closer again Ben, nor Roger.

The Queen's member and the young actors were finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left!  
> kudos and comments are really appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the last chapter.  
> I'm glad that you enjoyed this and I really appreciated for the support.  
> Thank you very much

_Ben P.O.V_

I woke up to a strange, steady and annoying sound.

Slowly I felt that someone was holding my hand and that there were people whispering around me: memories of the kidnapping re-emerged and suddenly I opened my eyes scared out of my mind.

But I wasn't in that horrid basement, I wasn't with that disgusting man. 

Holding my hand there was Roger. He smiled at my and I tried to smile back, not so successfully.

"Hey kid, you're okay. Everything is alright. We are all here" he said, stroking my hand

I looked around me slowly and, relived, I saw that near me were standing my brothers and Brian.I think I've never been so happy in all my life; all the pain vanished, leaving the place to joy and happiness. Tears started streaming down my cheeks, and I hated myself for this, for appearing weak. 

Immediately all of them hugged me really tight, but carefully to my injuries. It was nice to feel all that warmth after the cold of the cellar and the fear of those terrible hours.

"I love all of you so much" i said with the voice broken by sobs and disguised by the oxygen mask.

"Us too. Oh we were so worried for you Ben and we are glad that you're finally here with us" said Brian, speaking for everyone.

When the hugs broke up Roger explained carefully to me my conditions, and then Rami, Joe and Gwil started apologizing.

" Ben we are so sorry to let all of this happen to you, please for-"

"Guys stop. All of this" I said gesturing to my body "it's not your fault. You did nothing, if not being the brothers I never had"

The next few hours passed joyfully, before my friends, except Roger, were kicked out by doctors. 

When we were left alone Roger smiled at me, saying " I'm glad you are here with me safe and sound. I'm sorry that you went into this for a revenge against me"

"No dad" I was amazed, like him, at the name with which I had called him, but I continued "you have nothing to blame yourself for, like I said earlier. The most painful thing for me, weren't the tortures he put me through but knowing that you yourself went through this. I can not think of anything that can make you suffer because I love you as the father I never had".

At that point tears were cascading down our cheeks but  we smiled, nevertheless. I had finally found a father, an uncle and three brothers, while Roger found another son.

They were finally happy

 

 

_2 months later_

The filming of the movie was finally over. The boys, along with Brian and Roger, went out to celebrate. The dinner was wonderful, passed with laughter and good memories.  
At the time of the toast Roger said: "to the family"  
"To the family" everyone answered

Everything was good and things could not get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to write another story,  
> if you have any prompt please make a comment with your request


End file.
